El principio del Amor
by dachj
Summary: Camila y Lauren sintieron algo desde que cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez CAMREN
1. The x Factor

1\. The X factor

POV Camz

Despues de mi audición en de x factor, estaba con mi familia cuando logre escuchar cantar a una chica su voz era realmente hermosa y en cuanto salió del escenario, ambas intercambiamos miradas y lo primero que pense fue - oh rayos es hermosa-.

Sentía una extraña curiosidad x aquella chica .La volví a encontrar después de un tiempo, quien diría que el destino nos juntaría tanto.

Los días pasaban y yo era cada vez más unida a ella no sé como paso, pero comencé a mirarla con otros ojos y sabia que eso de alguna forma estaba mal, intente frenarlo pero me di cuenta de que posiblemente era demasiado tarde estoy perdidamente enamorada de Lauren Jauregui

POV Lolo

Desde el dia en que la conocí supe que habia algo mas sus ojos, su forma de mirarme me intrigaban, no sé como paso pero empezó a meterse en mi corazón y ya no pude hacer nada.

No podía dejar de mirarla, sonreírle, o incluso suspirar por ella, pero ella y yo firmamos un contrato el cual decía que no puedes involucrarte sentimentalmente con quien trabajas ,lo sé es absurdo ya que todas somos chicas pero quien se iba a imaginar que sentiría esto por una de ellas


	2. La Capitana

2\. La Capitana

POV Camz

Todas somos muy unidas ,pero por supuesto que Lauren y yo lo somos más.

Despues de una presentación den de X factor , Dinah me sorprendió con una extraña pregunta

¿ Que pasa entre tú y Lauren?-dijo de lo más normal

-Que-fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-eh visto como se miran y como interactúan la una con la otra y por lo que se eso no es de muy amigas si no de otra cosa

-Que tratas de decir -dije nerviosa

-Se gustan-dijo directamente

-que no estás viendo cosas que no son-dije más nerviosa

-aja si claro, solo mira esto-dijo empezando ah hacerme cosquillas en el estomago

-Dinah para jajá ya para-dije riéndome

-me perdí de algo-dijo Lauren empujando sutilmente a Dinah

-Celos -susurro Dinah antes de marcharse y dejarme sola con Lauren

POV Lauren

Estaba de lo más tranquila fingiendo hablando con Ally cuando fui interrumpida por unas carcajadas de Camila

-Dinah para jajá ya para-logre escuchar decir a Camila.

le dije a Ally que hablaríamos después y fui directamente hacia donde estaban, no se que me paso no soportaba la idea de que alguien más toque a Camila asi que

-me perdí de algo-dije empujando sutilmente a Dinah.

Ella solo le susurro algo y se marcho

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Camila sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- ¿ Qué cosa?-dije frunciendo el ceño

-acabas de empujar a Dinah-dijo sonriéndome

-no me sonrías asi -pense por un momento para después poder decir - creí que te harías pipi-dije burlándome

-ah jajá muy graciosa-dijo dando un pequeño golpe en mi brazo

-acabo de evitar que tengas el momento más bochornoso y asi me agradeces-dije frotándome el brazo

\- pues gracias -dijo besando mi mejilla y dejándome ahí con mis pensamientos


	3. My boyfriend,yes my boyfriend

3\. My boyfriend, Yes my boyfriend

POV Lauren

Quedamos en tercer puesto en de X factor y debo admitir que yo no podía separarme de Camz en ningun momento, pero senti al salir del programa todo seria diferente y asi fue.

Todo paso después de aquel concierto mis amigos fueron a verme, Luis parecía nervioso y mi amiga Alexa lo animaba en algo

¿Podemos hablar ?-dijo nervioso

-Claro-dije sonriendole

\- mmm bueno eh esto es difícil de decir pero eh ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-dijo sudando de los nervios

\- Estas hablando enserio-dije sorprendida, el solo asintió con la cabeza

.Luis eres una gran persona y hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo que ha cambiado- dije calmadamente

-Me gustas -dijo acercándose a mi

-suspire- está bien voy a darte una oportunidad , pero no quiero apresurar nada ok

Todos se preguntan por qué le di esa oportunidad ,aquella que cambiaria mi vida y la de la chica que estaba ah algunos centímetros de distancia de mi , todo fue porque el miedo fue más grande de lo que pense que sentía por Camz, pero lo sentía , pero sentía que aquello estaba tan mal y pense Luis no es una mala persona

POV Camz

Lauren y yo empezamos a distanciarnos poco a poco, un dia no nos separaban y al siguiente nos ignorábamos , pero lo que sé es que jamás se pierden esas miradas y gestos que tenemos la una con la otra , incluso a pesar de que cada vez que ella hablaba de su novio eso me destrozaba.

De alguna forma sabia que ella me queria a mí y no a él, es difícil de explicar ya que ella casi nunca lo expresaba ,pero su forma de mirarme era más que suficiente.


	4. Celos

**4\. Celos**  
**POV Camz**

hace no mucho conocimos a Austin Mahone durante un concierto que tuvimos junto a él , es un chico agradable pero no es ella, me refiero a que aunque este supuestamente saliendo con el por que la verdad es que solo lo veo como mi amigo y solo acepte su invitación a salir para que Lauren sienta celos a pesar que tal vez ella no siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella  
**POV Lauren**  
cuando vi que Camz comenzó a ser mas apegada a ese tan Austin , mi estomago se revolvió y comencé a estar molesta la mayor parte del tiempo  
"El solo hecho de saber que ella está en una "cita" con él y no conmigo la idea me estaba volviendo totalmente loca

BUENO LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA LA VERDAD SI ESTABA ALGO OCUPADA Y EN FIN YA VOLVI JEJE SOLO DIRE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES UN RELLENO PARA EL OTRO CAPITULO OJALA Y LES GUSTE


	5. Bah Felicia

5\. Bah Felicia

POV Lauren

Estaba con Dinah en los camerinos maquillandonos mientras conversábamos de todo y nada

-¿y qué tal vas con Luis?-pregunta

-Bien-dijo sin algún interés

-Segura porque no se te ve muy animada-dijo mirándome

-Si es que-y fuimos interrumpidas por la presencia de Camila

-¿Que sucede porque dejaron de conversar en cuanto entre?-dijo mirandonos

-es que estabamos hablando de

-sobre el tour de Demi-dije interrumpiendo rápidamente

-segura porque estas muy pálida-dijo acercándose

-tranquila Mila ya casi estamos listas, en un minuto salimos-dijo Dinah cubriéndome

-Está bien -dijo mirándome y saliendo del camerino

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo sonriéndome

-que cosa -dije disimuladamente

-Apenas Camila entro te quedaste sin habla

-Es solo que me sorprendió -mentí rápidamente

-Por qué no te gusta hablar de tu novio cuando Mila está cerca -dijo en tono de afirmación mas que de pregunta

-que eso no es cierto-dije nerviosa

-mmm ya entendí-dijo después de un incomodo silencio

-porque simplemente no le dices lo que sientes -dijo dejándome sola con mis pasamientos

POV Camila

Es muy raro Dinah y Lauren no dejaban de secretearse en el camero y eso me hace sentir insegura y molesta al mismo tiempo .

Sobre todo porque sé que Dinah sabe sobre los sentimientos que tengo hacia Lauren.

Despues de el concierto me tome tiempo de revisar twiter , la verdad me sorprendió mucho lo que vi.

Ahí estaba una foto de Lauren con Dinah es no era importarte acepto por cada uno de los comentarios,

no ella quiere a Camila bah Felicia leí en voz alta que rayos significa eso , no deje de pensar en eso hasta que me quede dormida .

BUENO DOS CAPITULOES EN UN DIA SORRY POR LA DEMORA DISFRUTENLOS


	6. La Verdad o Perderte

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"La verdad o Perderte/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"POv Camila br /Algo estaba mal entre Lauren y yo, y apesar de que dolía solo tenia dos opciones la primera era decirle lo que siento sin que nada importe ,y la segunda era ignorarla totalmente x alguna razon tuve que elegir la segunda se que eso la lastimaba y me lastimaba pero tenia que de alguna manera hacerle caso a mi mente mas que a mi corazón/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"POV Lauren/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Camila me estaba ignorando y eso dolía tanto, yo intentaba de todas las maneras posible acércame a ella, pero ella se alejaba mas tenia tanto miedo de definitivamente perderla que tenia que hacer algo, ver lo unidas que eramos antes a pasar a ignorarnos, y incluso sentirnos extrañamente incomodas cuando estamos juntas estaba mal era como si estuviéramos peleadas./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pero yo no quería que esto dure siempre asi que suspire,ahi estaba goleando la puerta de la habitación de camila/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"POv Camila/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-adelante br /-hola- dijo mirandome nerviosa que haces aqui-dije nerviosa/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-solo queria arreglar las cosas se que la jodi, pero esque no te imaginas como me duele el ver que te alejas - hablo rapidamente/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /-lauren yo-dije mirandola/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-solo quiero que volvamos hacer las de antes no se exactamente que paso pero te extraño y mucho -dijo acercandose/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-lauren yo- no pude mas y envolvi mis brazos a su alrededor ella suspiro durante el abrazo ,y para agregar algo mas beso mi mejilla tan solo con ese gesto hizo que mi corazon salga del pecho y asi nos quedamos un tiempo hasta que fuimos interrumpidas x Dinah/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN PUBLICAR PERO BUENO SUBIR E VARIOS CAPITULOS/p 


	7. El primer Beso

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"EL PRIMER BESO/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"POV Lauren/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No habia pasado mucho desde que camila y yo volvimos a la normalidad, pero no pude evitar que cada dia estemos mas cerca y eso me hacia dudar el hecho de seguir o no alimentando esperanzas a luis felipe, cuando se que talvez el es solo una tapadera para que no me relacionen mas con camila ,y que no mencionen demasiado a camren. Ya saben al principio no me molestaba pero ahora si me molesta un poco, no tengo nada con las camren shiper, pero es como no se una mezcla de sentimientos, ya que x una parte amo como unieron nuestos nombres y ven cada detalle nuestro ,y x otra esta el hecho de que la disquera, el contrato, como que me obligo un poco alejarme de camz para que las camren se relajen/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" -Lolo te estoy hablando-dijo moviendo su mano al frente de mi cara/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-lo siento camz que decias-dije mirandola/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-en que pensabas-dijo acercandoce un poco/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".en en camren-dije rapidamente/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-sonrio -camz no sonrias asi o si no - dije nerviosa/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-o si no que -dijo mordiense el labio y tomandome de la cintura/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-camz-dije yo nerviosa/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-si -dijo ella en mi oido y entonces paso no aguante mas y solo puse mis labios en los suyos mientras me reia y la volvia a besar sabia que seria su primer beso pero es que simplemennte no pude controlarme/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pov Camila/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sus labios , su aroma, su sonrisa con todo esto ya estaba muerta en vida/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- que va pasar con luis felipe-dije apartandome un poco/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-no lo se es qq -dijo enredandose en las palabras/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-yo suspire y frunci el ceño/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-no no te molestes-dijo con extraña voz - mira yo esque talvez luis es solo una forma de tapar lo que tu y yo tenemos/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-y que tenemos-dije molesta/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- que bueno no se -dijo nerviosa/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- acabes de darme mi primer beso lo sabes verdad-dije molesta/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-te quiero-dijo sorprendiendome/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-tbm te quiero-dije abrazandola/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-solo dame un poco de tiempo jamas me habia pasado esto con ninguna chica y tengo miedo-dijo acariciando mi mejilla/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-esta bien pero sabes que cada que te veo con el me partes el corazon-dije mirandola/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-lo se pero paso mas tiempo contigo que con el te prometo que esto se solucionara/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-solo espero que no me canse de esperar admiti muy seriamente/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-tbm espero eso - dijo volviendome a besar/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"COMENTEN JEJEJ/p 


	8. Camila va al hospital

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"POV LAUREN/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Habian pasado varios meses desde que bese a Camila y eramos un amor totalmente escondido ,aunque las camren shiper comenzaron a notarlo mas en cuanto a Luis felipe . el no tenia ni la mas minima idea y con lo que hizo me parecio el momento erfecto ara terminar con el./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Despues de finalizar el tour de Demi ,nos tomamos un pequeño descanso yo y camila casi no nos separamos, pero yo tuve que aceptar que seriamos las teloneras de Austin Mahone, y los romures de que Camz supuesamente estaba saliendo con el con el corrieron rapido, es verdad me moleste, pero camila me aclaro todo como siemrpe./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Entre peleas y reconciliaciones la mas fuerte fue cuando le reclame x las suspuestas fotos de ambos besandose, aun estaba algo molesta con ella por ello no habia habalado durante todo el dia con ella , y no lo habia visto pero entonces y vi una camara delante de mi y vi a a las demas chicas ahi supe que estaban grabando uno de esos acostumbrados takeover al principio no le di importancia hasta q note q Camz/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strong donde esta ella?-fue lo unico q pude preguntar/strong ,las chicas coenzaron a organizarse y a repartir parte de las canciones lo cual me parecio mas extraño aun mas y entonces Mani me acalro todo/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-nuestra amiga camila esta en el hospital/strong strongdijo delante de la camara/strong . Yo lo unico q queria era correr eh ir a el hospital pero sabia q tenia q quedarme desues de todo teniamos un concierto que abrir cuando estábamos comenzando a ensayar sin ella yo simplemente no pude mas, y estalle queria estar con ella me sentia inutil ,quería verla las chicas me animaron todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera se como pude cantar durante el concierto pero lo logre apereci solo unos minutos delante de camara para disimular un poco ,y después corri al hospital ahi estaba ,ella dormida se veia tan linda indefensa y traia un suero conectado a ella /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"lo unico q pude hacer fue besarla como si no hubiera mañana/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongY BIEN EH VULETO JEJEJE EN FIN QUERIA PREGUNTAR QUIEREN EL PUNTODE VISTA CAMZ O QUIEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITUlO Q ESTA LLENO DE DRAMA BUENO ES BYE /strong/p 


	9. ¿no entiendo que paso?

9.¿no entiendo que paso?

Pov Lauren

Habian pasado varios meses desde que vi a Camila en esa cama de hospital ,desde ese entonces no queria apartarme de ella por nada de el mundo, todos pensaran que asi es como se acaba la historia yo terminando con Luis, y Camila y yo confirmariamos camren y tendriamos un final feliz pero no fue asi todo paso aquel dia en que encontre a camila llorando

-amor q pasa¿ x que lloras?-pregunte acariciando su mejilla

-lo mejor sera que tu y yo nos distiancemos -dijo tomando mi mano

-pero q estas diciendo-dije tratando de no llorar, pero camz yo ya no estoy con Luis x fin podemos ser felices -dije suspirando

-no es tan facil Lauren-me dijo x mi nombre lo q quiere decir q algo andaba mal

que pasa -dije desesperada

me gusta Austin -dijo de la nada

-mientes- dije desesperada

no - la interrumpi dime q ya no sientes nada x mi pero dimelo mirandome a los ojos- dije alzando su barbilla

-yo no y sin previo aviso me beso, me beso como si no hubiera mañana me beso como si se despidiera de mi

lo siento-dijo al salir de la habitacion

BUENO EH VUELTO ESTE CAPITULO YA LO TENIA HACE ALGUN TIEMPO Y ME DECIDI EN PONERLO X LOS FAV Q ME HAN DADO SI SE PODRIA DECIR Q HAY ALGO DE DRAMA PERo TRANQUI AUN HAY MAS CAP


	10. Camaustin

Pov Camila

Apenas fueron dos dias desde que deje a Lauren.

Y aunque la amo con todo mi ser hoy era el dia en q confirmaría camaustin y lo odiaba , si es verdad que Austin me atrae un poco, pero no es ella, y se que la estoy haciendo mucho dano por esto pero no es por que yo quiera todo es una simple publicidad.

Las chicas han notado mi cambio de humor y el de Lauren cada una ah intento repartirse para animarnos, lo unico que me consuela despues de todo es que tengo a Dinah ella sabe que decir y como decirlo, incluso se ofrecio ayudarme con Lauren, asi que en este momento debe estar con ella

pov Lauren

Aun no podia creer lo que sucedio,cada una de sus palabras aun presentes,su ultimo beso aun puedo sentirlo cada vez que cierro mis ojo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de la puerta

-Adelante-dije limpiando mis lagrimas

-Hey- me decepcione un poco al ver a Dinah, pero como podria pensar que ella me vendria a buscar

Hey- dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-Lauren debes de ser fuerte prometeme que lo seras- dijo de la nada

\- suspire y mire que estiraba una hoja al frente de mi, acaso seria , la tome rapidamente sin siquiera preguntar, a lo que ella respondio con una sonrisa.

Cuando la desdoble no podia creerlo ahi estaba no cabe duda que esa era su letra:

Querida Lern

Solo podre decirte, seamos fuertes ya hemos pasado con una situacion similar pero al reves.

Me refiero ah se como te sientes por que cada vez que mencionabas a tu novio en una entrevista o afuera de esta me sentia destrozada por dentro.

Yo no quiero que te sientas de ese modo, se que eres mucho mas fuerte que yo.

Al final te preguntaras por que te escribo todo esto, bueno creo que ya presientes que pasara en el la entrevista de hoy.

Solo prometeme que seras fuerte.

Con todo el amor del mundo tu Camz

Pdta: el verdadero amor siempre encuentra la forma de encuentrase de nuevo solo son pruebas que le ponen.

No tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentia al leerla solo mire a Dinah y asenti con la cabeza esperando que ella entienda lo que trate de decir.

**Bueno aqui esta otro cap mas hoy me levante inspirada, ya que para ser sincera no tenia nada escrito en borrador espero y les guste mi historia nos leemos**


	11. Brauren

Pov Lauren

Durante el tour de Austin conoci a los chicos de una banda llamada The Vans, lamentablemente ellos tuvieron que retirarse del tour, pero aun asi me hice muy buena amiga de Brad.

Practicamete comenze a salir con el sin siquiera notarlo era el hecho de que me hacia olvidarla o talvez el hecho que me recordaba algo ah ella.

Y un buen dia que salimos el me sorprendio con un beso en mis labios, al principio no queria despues me deje llevar, despues de todo Camila esta con Austin

**Y bien aqui esta otro capitulo si ya se es corto unico q dire es comenten o agregen como fav mi historria esque como q eso te da animos de seguir escribiendo asi que vamos animense en fin gracias x leer**


	12. De hecho el y yo ya no estamos juntos

hecho el y yo ya no estamos mas juntos

Pov Camila

No se ni como explicar como fue que acabo mi relacion con Austin, pero asi fue y aunque si estoy triste, lo que mas me duele es acabar con la amistad que teniamos.

Nunca lo bese y casi siempre, procuraba estar rodeada de gente cuando estaba con el talvez todo por respeto y ah Lauren y a mi, despues de todo solo era una farsa

Pase un dia entero llorando en mi habitacion ,mama pensaba que era por Austin cuando en realidad mis lagrimas eran por Lauren por que en aquellos premios la descubri besandose con Brad.

No es que ella y yo no hubieramos hablado, tampoco que nos hubieramos alejado del todo, pero ella solo me dijo que el era su amigo y despues los descubri besandose.

**Y aqui esta otro cap mas se que no conosco a las chicas y peor se lo que sienten solo me imagino qie talvez fue asi como las cosas pasaron. Como dije comenten o fav para al menos hacer marathon o subir mas publicar mas seguido eso gracias x leerme**


	13. La hoja de papel

La hoja de papel

Pov Camila

Pase dos dias encerrada en mi cuarto llorando, pero despues de todo sabia que tenia que salir ya que tenemos presentaciones entrevistas y la promocion del nuevo album.

Estaba feliz por todo eso pero una parte de mi ,no queria ver a Lauren al menos no despues de lo que paso

-Camila mija ya llegamos- mama interrumpio mis pensamientos

Suspire al bajar del auto, bueno aqui vamos- dije en mis pensamientos

Al entrar en la academia a la primera persona que vi fue a Dinah a ella se le unieron Ally y Mani, agradeci el hecho que a Lauren se le hiciera tarde

Y como estas?- Dinah fue la primera en preguntar

-Eh estado mejor- dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-Ah por cierto tengo algo para ti - dijo cuando Ally y Mani ya se habian alejado un poco

-Que es ? Pregunte mirando curiosa la hoja de papel

\- es de ella- dijo mirando a quien entraba por la puerta

Suspire y antes de que pueda desdoblar la hoja

\- bien vamos a grabar el takeover- dijo el camarografo

Suspire- actue normal durante toda la grabacion, debo decir que Lauren se veia demasiado bien,no era solo su vestimenta era su sonrisa la que me estaba haciendo perder la razon, se supone que deberia estar alejada al menos distanciada ,pero con esa sonrisa ya me desarma

**Y bien desde capitulo comienza el marathon eh dejado un poco de suspenso con respecto a lo de la hoja pero tranquis esto es un marathon mil gracias x sus fav y el comentario**


	14. La hoja de papel parte 2

La hoja de papel part 2

Pov Camila

Por fin habia terminado el takeover y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el auto con mama, saque la hoja de papel de mi bolsillo al desdoblarla lo primero que reconoci fue la letra de Lauren

Querida Camz:

Hace no mucho la misma persona que te entrego esta hoja me entego una parecida a mi.

Si te escribo aqui es talvez por que no tengo el suficiente valor de decirtelo de frente,pero apenas y escribirlo ya tiemblo

Te amo, si asi como lees te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar se que cada una de nosotras ah cometido errores, pero como una persona me enseno el verdadero amor se volvera encontrar apesar de todo, y es por eso que te escribo esto te amo y no puedo estar sin ti, asi que simplemente quiero que hablemos y dejemos claro las cosas .

Asi que te estare esperando en el parque ese el que esta en medio de nuestras casas te amo

Siempre tuya  
Lern Jergui


	15. Hasta cuando seas legal

Hasta cuando seas legal

Pov Lauren

Ahi estaba yo sentanda en la banca esperando a Camila,tenia tanto miedo de que ella no viniera. Si ella no se presentara en el lugar sabria que ya no quiere nada mas conmigo

Hey- su voz interrumpio mis pensamientos

Hola- dije sonriendole

-y bien de que querias hablarme- dijo sentandose a mi lado.

Se veia tan normal a diferencia de mi que estab tan nerviosa

-bueno yo- dije limpiando mis manos en mi jean

Ella solo sonrio y me interrumpio besando mis labios

Wow- dije yo al separarme del beso

-Lo siento es que ya te extranaba- admitio ella

\- tambien yo, solo que debemos recordar que somos famosas, mira amor no es que no quiera estar contigo es solo que no quiero poner en riesgo las carreras de las chicas y la nuestra, nuestro sueño - dije rapidamente

Ella me abrazo y suspiro- lo se - dijo acariciando mi cuello y provocandome escalofrios sin fin

Lo que quiero hacer es esperar un poco y con ello me refiero a que debemos seguir distantes delante de las camaras, te prometo que cuando cumplas los 18 eso cambiara- dije besando su mejilla

Lo prometes- dijo besando mis labios muy lentamente

\- lo prometo- dije sellando mas sus labios y los mios, extrañaba tanto poder besarla, hasta qie senti que sus manos bajaban un poco mas abajo de mi espalda

\- Camz- dije en sus labios  
\- que - dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente  
\- aqui no- dije toda roja  
-Pero te gusto - dijo besandome mientras se aejaba para que la siguiera.

**Y aqui esta otro cap mas aun espero sus fav y comentarios igual gracias por leerme**


	16. La provocadora

La provocadora

Pov Camila

Ya habia pasado un mes y Lauren y yo estabamos cada vez mas juntas, ella me conto que hoy se lo diria a sus padres, ella sabia que su madre era la mas dificil de convenser asi que las tres saliamos muy seguido.

En cuanto a mi , aun no estoy lista para desircelo a mi familia, aunque estoy segura que sophie sospecha algo

Kaki tienes visita- dice sophie saltando encima de mi

Ya voy - dije haciendole cosquillas a sophie para que me deje levantarme

Hey y no me invitan a su fista de cosquillas- dice una voz familiar

Lauren- dijo mirandola soprendida jajaja ya basta sophie tu ganas- dijo retorciendome en la cama

Sophie nos mira ah ambas sonrie y se va

Que fue eso - dije frunciendo el ceño

Asi es como saludas a tu novia- dice acercandose a mi y tomandome de la cintura

Lauren- dijo cerrando la puerta y besando sus labios como nunca antes

Wow - dice al apartarnos- si que me extrañaste eh

Si mucho- dije besando su cuello

Camz- dijo con una voz mas ronca de lo que ya es su voz

Estamos en tu casa tus papas estan abajo- dijo como pudo

Solo quiero asegurarme de dejar esto dije mordiendo su cuello para dejar marca

Camz- volvio a quejarse

Bueno vamos -dije sonriendole mientras la dejaba sola

**Jajj camila la activa ok noaqui esta otro capitulo mas ojala y es guste**


	17. La sorpresa

Pov camz

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que Lauren les dijo todo a mi familia, por mi parte yo no tuve que decir mucho , ya que ellos ya lo sabian, gracias dios no tuvimos muchos problemas,

Aqui estaba nerviosa por que me entere que actuariamos en la casa blanca, conoceriamos al presidente

Camila mija Lauren te espera- grito mama

Enseguida voy- dije gritando mientras me miraba en el espejo

al bajar lo primero que note fue las luces apagadas , lo unico alumbrado era el comedor con algunas velas

\- mama que es esto-dije casi gritando

\- ella ya se fue - dijo una voz que reconocia en cualquiet lugar

Lauren, pense que tendriamos una cita- dije frunciendo el ceño

\- lo se solo que no se me ocurrio nada mas romantico que esto- dijo ella sonriendo

Suspire- Lolo sabes que no tienes que hacer nada romantico que solo estar unos segundos o lo que sea contigo para mi es mas que suficiente- dije tomando su cintura

\- es solo que pense yo, queria que sea especial al menos al darte esto dijo sacando una caja de terciopelo

\- que - ella no me dejo hablar

\- esto es la segunda parte de nuestro pacto, la primera es aquella pulsera negra que siempre llevas contigo que te la di como simbolo de nuestra amistad, - hizo una pausa- ahora quiero que tengas algo como simbolo de nuestro amor,

Quiero que cuando lo mires me recuerdes- dijo poniendo el anillo en mi dedo

\- como puedes ver intente buscar una anillo parecido al que yo tengo- dijo señalando su dedo

\- este que me relgalo mi abuelita y que desde ahora me recordara a ti y a ella te amo Camila- dijo poniendo sus labios encima de los mios

Al separarme de ella la mire y solo volví a besarla, con ese beso queria demostrarle lo mucho que significaban sus palabras

**Hola a todos si estan leyendo esto es porque volvi aca todas mis historias nuevas estan en wattpad me pueden buscar como dachj3 por el memento si no es gusta eso dejare mi historia aqui ya que la finalize en watpad peor la publico aqui espero me leean bye**

.


	18. El beso de año nuevo

Pov Lauren

Ya habia pasado algunos dias desde que le di la sorpresa a Camz y nada habia cambiando, ambas seguiamos juntas.

Pense que seria dificil de hablar con mis padres y los suyos pero no fue asi quien diria que la persona mas dificil de convenser seria Mani.

Ella no esta aun muy de acuerdo con nuesyra relacion, por eso casi siempre se pone en el medio de nosotras, todas las chicas estan pendientes de lo hacemos durante las entrevistas, ya saben para que no se nos salga nada Camren.

Supongo que tomara un tiempo mas convenser a Mani sobre lo mio y Camz.

En cuanto ah nuestra carrera acabamos de ganar algunos premios y cantarle al precidente Obama, la cara de admiracion de mi Camz nunca la olvidare

Camila no pudo disimular muy bien en el takeover pero me dio entender lo que queria.

Asi que aunque tengamos una presentacion de fin de año, del beso de año nuevo no se salva.

**Bueno se que talvez este cap es algo corto y para serles sinceras es que mis fiction son algo asi como x fechas y lamentablemrnte tuve q satarme lo de los premios ya saben los vma del año pasado**  
**Ya q 1 ya borre a mahone de la historia 2 no sabia bien donde ubicarlo. En fin gracias x sus fav y leerme**


	19. De enero a Febrero

**Bueno para aclarar algo hay oido hablar de algo llamado bloquep de escritor bueno eso me pasa a mi justo ahora asi q este cap es como relleno ya q no queria saltarme de una igual gravias x los fav pdta pueden leer mis ptras historiaa solo si quieren jeje.**

**Pov Camila**

Durante principios del2015 descansamos un poco para despues seguir con las presentaciones y la promocion de nuestro album, ya que despues de tanta espera, por fin salio a la venta

No paso mucho con Lauren ecepto que note que disimulaba menos delante de las camaras y eso me encantaba.

Cada que tenia oportunidad ambas revisabamos las noticias sobre camren, era como que al leer un fiction o ver una foto nuestra alimentaba mas nuestro amor y nos enamorabamos mas de lo qye ya estabamos como si eso fuera posible.

Todo era tan perfecto que tenia miedo que algo pasara, y asi fue no fue nada en contra de nuestra relacion, pero si en el corazon de mi Lern.

A principios de febrero su abuelita se puso delicada de salud, yo intentaba estar con ella en todo momento, pero lo que mas me dolia era que aveces me era imposible por las presentaciones y promociones.

Lo peor fue no haber estado con ella cuando la tragedia paso,

Ella tuvo que estar en casa con su familia mientras yo intentaba no derrumbarme por no estar a su lado.


	20. los mensajes de texto

Pov Lauren

Si es verdad estaba destrozada y peor aun sabiendo que camz no podia estar comigo, ya saben x esto de los conciertos , entrevistas y la promocion del album.

Le prometi que veria cada una de las presentaciones y entrevistas,aunque eso me hacia extrañarlas mas especialmente a Camila

Se siente tan raro todo aqui sin ti- lei en un mensje que me

mando

Te extraño mucho- respondi yo

Yo tambien te extraño y como estas- reapondio rpidamente ella

Eh estado mejor, ya sabes la extraño - escribi coomenzando a llorar

Lo se amor, y no sabes como me gustaria estar contigo en este momento, pero prometimos ser fuertes recuerdas- alcanze a leer como pude

Sabes vi las entrevistas y presentaciones, gracias por mencionarme

Amor tu formas parte del grupo ,ademas para mi es inevitable no mencionarte quisiera poder besarte- respondio ella

Suspire - yo tambien respondi- inmediatamente

Ademas de besart yo- lei que estaba dudando de algo

Tu- mande corto y preciso

No nada- respondio ella

Mi amor dime si- mande con un beso

Esque no se porque pense en eso, deben ser las hormonas , ademas no es el momento

Me saco una sonrisa, en definitiva amo ah esta chica pense antes de responder

Eres una pervertida

No esque yo es solo falta de atencion mando ella

Te lo compensare fue el ultimo mensaje que mande antes de quedrme dormida

**En fin aqui esta otro cap gracias x leerme y para ser sincera hay varias cosas q decir en este cap**

**1 no quedo como queria ya que tenia la mitad escrito pero se me borro y tuve q volver a. Escribir**

**2 seria camren hot pero lo respete. X lo de la muerte de la abue de lolo en fin si quieren camren hot comenten eh gracias x leer**


	21. el regreso de Lauren

Pov Lauren

Si es cierto estaba muy mal por lo sucedido,pero ya no aguantaba mas extrañaba a las chicas , sobre todo a Camila, no es que no me guste estar con mi familia, eso solo que es inevitable no extrañarla incluso extraño estar en un escenario.

Asi que decidi darle una sopresa a las chicas , asi que aqui estoy en el avion.

Apenas y llegamos sali corriendo al hotel para arreglarme y asi poder alcanzar a las chicas en la prefiesta de los gramy.

Al llegar a las primeras que vi fue a Mani,Ally, y DJ, ellas me dijeron que Camila estaba en el baño, asi que fui a buscarla, cuando la vi ella estaba de espaldas pidiendo una bebida, no pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo

-Hey Camz- susurre en su oido

\- Lauren- dijo ella girando rapidamente

\- cuidado- dije sosteniendo su cintura

\- se volvio a girar y grito al camarero- le dije que nada con alcohol ,que me dio ya estoy alucinando

\- Camila- dije riendo de sus ocurrencias

\- es cierto eres tu - dijo acariciando mi mejilla

\- si asi es - dije sosteniendo su mano y llevandola aun lugar mas apartado

-Pero como yo pense que- la interrumpi con un beso

\- volvi antes por que te extrañaba y a las chicas tambien sobre todo por la carta que encontre de la abuela- dije mirándola atentamente

-Que carta-dijo abrazándome y poniendo su cabeza en mi cuello

-ya te contare ero antes solo dejame disfrutar de tus labios, tu olor y tu presencia

-Aww Lern-dijo besándome, el beso al principio era muy lento , pero se profundizo tanto que podría decir que el clima empezó a calentarse , mas cuando senti sus labios en mi cuello lamiendo y mordisqueando

-Camz -me queje -para apartarme lentamente-no quiero aurrinar el momento pero hay que separarnos hay camaras afuera

-agg hizo antes de dirigirse a donde estaba Dinah.

yo suspire y me fui a donde Ally, fui a pedir una bebida en eso me llega un mensaje

-de esta noche no te salvas Jauregui-al leerlo casi me atragante y vi de lejos a Camz con el celular en la mano y sonriendome

CONTINUARA...


	22. De esta noche no te salvas Jauregui

**Bueno antes de escribir debo decir que siento que no soy muy buena escribiendo algo hot , aunque este cap lo sea un poco pdta Lauren y Camz no siempre va ah ser novias de manita sudada en fin espero y les guste**

**Pov Camila**

**Fu**i la primera en salir de la fiesta, ya que por alguna razon las fiestas me aburren, ya saben no son lo mio y menos si no puedo pasar tiempo con Lauren

Lauren salio unos minutos despues detras de mi , ambas nos dirijimos al hotel, yo llegue primero , ella despues de algunos minutos, ya saben para que no sospechen nada.

Apenas ella entro , no pude evitar besarla, al principio era un beso tierno y dulce demostrandole cuanto la extrañaba, pero despues fue inevitable no convertirlo en mas pacional.

Pase se sus labios a su cuello,y ella ya no controlaba su respiracion

Camz- dijo ella intentando apartarme

\- de esta noche no te salvas Jauregui- susurre en su oido mientras acariciaba sus costados

\- ella solo sonrio y me sorprendio apretando mis pompis, no pude evitar que un gemido salga de mi boca, yo aun continuaba en su cuello, chupando y mordisquiando

Camz- se quejo de nuevo bajando sus besos se mi boca a mi cuello

Sin dejar de besarla la diriji a la cama y me coloque encima de ella, ya que aun estabamos arrimadas en la puerta.

Empece a besar sus hombros, mientras bajaba las tiras de sus vestido, ella suspiro y empezo acariciar mi estomago mientras sus manos subian lentamente.

Levanto mi buzo, y supe lo que queria sin previo aviso me lo quite, y ella solo sonrio y me miro, yo continue besando sus hombros, mientras sentia que sus manos se dirijian a mis pechos, comenze a respirar con dificultad y mucho mas cuando senti sus labios y lengua en uno de mis pechos, no se como fue que ella comenzo a tener el control de la situacion.

Asi que yo solo decidi apretar sus pompis y acariciar sus piernas tan expuestas, ella aun llevaba su vestido,

Camz- se quejo ella en mis pechos , mientras que senti que bajaba a mi ombligo.

Me retorci debajo de ella mientras ella besaba y lamia mi ombligo, solo con eso ya me estaba volviendo loca.

Se supone que yo llevaria el control, pero senti como ella acariciaba mis muslos.

Asi que decidi que ambas sentiriamos placer esta noche, y meti la mano debajo de sus vestido, pase x sus muslos ella no aguanto mas, y se quito su vestido.

Aun llevaba su ropa interior asi que la mire, ella entendio rapidamente y se la quito, mientras yo me quitaba lo demas que faltaba, asi desnudas

Eres tan hermosa- me dijo antes de sentir sus besos en mis piernas

Ella y yo ya habiamos hecho el amor juntas pero nunca habiamos hecho lo que ella estaba haciendo en este momento, y ahi fue cuando senti su lengua en mi intimidad

Mmm Lauren- me queje

\- ella lamia, mordiba y besaba mi intimodad muy lento y eso me estaba volviendo loca, pero tambien queria probarla, y saboriarla asi que como pude puse mi cabeza cerca de su intimidad, ella entiendo y tambien puso en la mia ya saben el 69.

Lauren y yo hicimos el amor toda la noche, hasta simplemente quedar dormidas en los brazos de la otra.


	23. La Carta

**Bueno la verdad este cap iba despues de el cap el regreso de Lauren, pero no pude evitar no poner **  
**hot en la historia jeje**  
**,pdta: extraño sus fav y comentrios**

**Pov Lauren**

Estaba en casa de mi abuela con toda mi familia, lo cual es raro ya que si no me equivoco hace no mucho estaba con Camz,pero bueno estabamos , sacando todas sus cosas todps estabamos muy tristes, yo fui a su cuarto y en uno de sus cajones encotre un sobre, al abrirlo alcanze a leer

Querida Familia, asi que decidi llamarlos a todos para que la leyeran , fue mama quien decidio leernoa

Querida Familia:

Se que es dificil para ustedes el que ya no este aqui,tambien se que es dificil finjir una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero sobre todo quiero que me recuerden asi con una gran sonrisa,quiero que su vida continue tal y como estaba, por que aunque no este con ustedes fisicamente me encontrare siempre en su corazon y en sus recuerdos .

Recuerdemen siempre felices

Angela

No se que paso ,pero mientras mama leia fue como si la vuela nos estaba diciendo eso incluso la pude ver.

Amor despierta - senti unos labios en mi mejilla

Ahi estaba yo en la habitacion del hotel con Camz a mi lado,les sonrei

\- que tal dormiste?- pregunto acariciando mi espalda

\- muy bien- dije yo mientras comenzaba a contarle todo lo de el sueño.


End file.
